generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Providence
Providence is a clandestine organization that was created in response to the Nanite Event. Under White Knight's leadership, Providence's primary function was to cure, contain or kill hostile E.V.O.s. After White Knight was removed the organization focused on the capture and control of E.V.O.s using Caesar Salazar's technology with Black Knight as its Leader. White Knight has returned as leader of Providence. Providence is very secretive about its actions, especially in the case of Rex, possibly for employee's safety and privacy. For instance, after Rex cured an E.V.O., Six prevented a news reporter from asking questions about what happened and from filming the scene. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Providence views Rex as their secret weapon in the war against E.V.O.s. History Founded in collaboration by the governments of the world in response to the Nanite Event, Providence uses its army to combat the E.V.O. threat. This army is made up of thousands of loyal soldiers willing to risk their lives for the cause. 1.10, "The Forgotten" The organization was created and once run by the Consortium, a group of wealthy and powerful individuals involved in the fields of international finance and business. The committee typically appoints a leader to control Providence on a daily basis, despite the group retaining its ownership and true objectives. When Providence was first starting out, the organization's primary method of dealing with E.V.O.s was to kill them. Even E.V.O.s that they captured were only held long enough to be experimented on and dissected for study. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" After Agent Six discovered Rex, an E.V.O. with the ability to cure other E.V.O.s, Providence eventually adopted their current way of handling E.V.O.s: curing them. The organization also began to receive greater funding from the world's governments due to this non-violent approach. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" However, it should be noted that White Knight would still occasionally order his troops to take lethal action against E.V.O.s, but only in extremely dire situations. 1.02, "String Theory" 1.10, "The Forgotten" Following the six month time-skip, Providence has undergone several changes due to White Knight's removal and replacement by Black Knight as leader. The organization now focuses on the capture and control of E.V.O.s using Caesar's technology. As of now these newer procedures have been explained as a way of controlling the creatures, but any other reasons behind this system have yet to be revealed. The control collars and brain-washing machines are also used as weapons against E.V.O.s through the implementation of devices that shoot the collars like projectiles to ensnare unsuspecting prey. Following Black Knight's appointment, the Consortium has taken a much stronger hold over Providence's functions. They have focused the bulk of their resources with the task of finding and obtaining five Meta-Nanites, each containing a unique ability that allows the user to control the forces of nature. Providence has also restarted the Nanite Project with Caesar as its new leader, and directed several of their operations towards finding the surviving scientists to aid in the completion of their plans. So far Van Kleiss, Peter Meechum, and Gabriel Rylander have been recruited to work alongside Caesar in the completion of their assignment. The reunited research team is shown to have completed a new nanite generator. After the fight with Black Knight and the Consortium, who had received powers of the Meta-Nanites, White Knight took over Providence and saved Rex. The Providence Defect Group joined back into Providence. Due to the Consortium gaining the power of the Meta-Nanites, and becoming an enemy of Providence 3.20, "Endgame: Part 2", it can be assumed that now, only international governments provide funding for the organization. Threat Levels According to Rex, the lower the threat level, the larger the threat. The threat levels go from five to one, with five being the least and one being the most. Members Leader * White Knight Agents * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Bobo Haha * Rebecca Holiday * Noah Nixon * Captain Calan * DI Hutton * Kenwyn Jones * Oso Martello * Providence Agents * Beasley * Wade * Nyquist * Fortier * Jungle Cat (Nightshadow) Allies * Noah Nixon * Feakins * Annie * Claire Researchers * Caesar Salazar * Rebecca Holiday * Doctor Rhodes * Pete Volkov Nanite Project * Van Kleiss * Gabriel Rylander * Peter Meechum * Caesar Salazar Former Members * Robo Bobo † * Doctor Fell * Weaver * Bouvier † * Lansky * Rombauer * Black Knight * The Consortium Bases of Operations * Providence Base - Main headquarters * The Keep - Mobile HQ * Paradise - Arctic base that existed solely for the purpose of off-loading Rex's nanites (currently destroyed) * Purgatory - South Pacific desert base that exists solely for the purpose of off-loading Rex's nanites and also to replace Paradise. * Basic Training - A providence boot camp located on the very top of a mountain. * Space Station - Providence base located in space, for the purpose of researching nanites (currently destroyed) * Mexico Base - Providence base located in the country of Mexico. * Hong Kong Base - Providence base located in Hong Kong, China. 'Note: '''Basic Training, Paradise and Purgatory have the same infra-structure. Equipment Most of Providence's vehicles, tech, weapons, and uniform are white in color, sometimes with shades of gray and black tones. Because of the international funding, Providence is kept up to date on the latest high-tech equipment 1.19, "Promises, Promises". Vehicles * Air - Providence Fighter Jet, Scout ship, The Keep, Providence Hoverboard * Ground - Providence Assault Vehicle, Providence Stealth Cycle * Water - Underwater Ship Weapons * Magna Blades * Bobo Haha's laser pistols * Provident agents' weapons * Energy Weapons * Rex Salazar Technology * Providence Scanner * Space Elevator * Salvator - Robotic assistant (currently destroyed) * Bleach Bomb * Nanite Tank * Containment Tube * Nanite Reactor Trivia * The names of some of Providence's facilities might have religious references. For example, the names of the two nanite extraction facilities are Paradise and Purgatory. ''Paradise is a synonym of Heaven. Purgatory, in the Catholic faith, is the place where people's souls redress their sins in order to go to Heaven. Providence is widely used as the name for several religious organizations and/or cults. * In the M. Rex comics series Providence's logo was depicted as a pyramid with an eye on the top. M.Rex - issue 1, page 03 * Providence may not be entirely legal, as it almost disobeyed the Geneva Convention, infiltrated the UN, and attempted to bomb New York. * It is revealed that Providence has a gift shop. 2.16, "Exposed" References Category:Groups Category:Providence